The project objective is to develop mathematical theory and computational techniques using discrete mathematics (algebra, combinatorics and graph theory), and to apply such methods to appropriate problems of biomedical research and computer science. Work continued on the characterization of rings which possess the same associated lattice theory of modules. A method was devised for expressing associated relation categories within universal algebra. Production versions of the Scientific Printing Utility (SPU) and the File printing Utility have been distributed. SPU (formerly VMAP) provides symbol and font options for scientific text and FPU offers easy formatting and fonts for general printing on MS-DOS computers.